Walking Souls Apocalypse
by Taicho Jean ReiRei
Summary: The Karakura town is infested by zombies, Taicho Hitsugaya and Fukutaicho Matsumoto must find a way to stop the problem before it reaches the Soul Society.full summary inside!


Walking Souls Apocalypse

_Summary: The Karakura town is infested by zombies, Taicho Hitsugaya Toshiro and Fukutaicho Matsumoto Rangiku must find a way to stop the problem before it reaches the Soul Society. However little do they know that is had all ready reached the Soul Society, both the living and the Society are in danger. They must fine the one person that can help._

_Paring: Hitsugaya and Matsumoto_

_A/N: Alright Bleach fans I wanted to do a little mix here, (Bleach and Resident Evil) but I won't have Resident Evil characters, just zombies. :) Well I had the idea of all Bleach characters thinking that everything ended with Aizen and I also wanted Toshiro and Rangiku together. I don't want to say much on summary, am sure it will be a good one even though it's my first fic. ^^' I don't own Bleach or any of the characters; only mine (I'll let you know which are mine)._

_WARNING: Rated M for blood, gore, and violence. And may have a lot of lemon later in chapters!_

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

He wasn't sure how long he had been fighting with these undead people, he was getting really tired. He lost track of_ his _Fukutaicho, "_Damn I'm not getting anywhere! Rangiku where are you?"_ after Hitsugaya killed one of the zombies he ran to try and fine Matsumoto, hoping to find her safe.

"_Damn that woman, when I find her I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."_ He looked carefully for Matsumoto. "Toshiro!" Hitsugaya stopped and looked to see who called his name, his best guess was Ichigo Kurosaki, he's the only one that calls him by his first name. "Will you stop calling me by my first name it's Hitsugaya Taicho." Ichigo looked at the now grown man in the eyes. Toshiro was taller than Ichigo now, "Toshiro don't you think that we shouldn't worry about that right now?" Hitsugaya thought about it and he was right, the important thing is to get a report.

"Alright I guess your right, anyway did you find out about anything?" Hitsugaya waited until Ichigo was ready to give his report, but there wasn't any time at least not for him. "Rangiku gave me a message to give to you; she says it's about the T-virus. That you should know after I tell you."

"Rangiku? Where is she? What did she say?" So many things that Toshiro had to do but he worried about Rangiku the most. "All she told me was that she found someone that is linked to the T-virus, and is with them right now!" Ichigo didn't need anybody telling him what was going on with Toshiro and Rangiku, he could just tell and knew that he was worried about her. "The last time I saw her was when she gave me the report, and she was back at the 10th division, but after I left she and that person got there self in trouble." Hitsugaya had no time, he ran to his division only one thing was in his mind _"Rangiku hold on I'll be there don't do anything just yet." _

He just made it to his division; he saw the place in bad shape. He ran inside to try to find her, "Rangiku!" without knowing he knew that Matsumoto was fighting to protect some teenage girl, she was around her late teens. Matsumoto looked back then the next thing she knew she got hit on the side with a plant tentacle. Hitsugaya ran to her, but couldn't get any closer; before he knew it a tentacle had knocked him back. He recovered fast and try to attack it but every time he got close he be knock down. "Damn it, how am I to kill this thing!" he said to no one.

"Please Hitsugaya Taicho, let me take care of it." Hitsugaya looked back and saw that the girl was walking right in front of him. "How are you going to do that, you're just a normal soul girl." Toshiro told her. She didn't say anything, and kept on walking till she was close enough, Hitsugaya didn't pay much attention to what eh girl looked like.

She had long violet hair past her butt, her bangs where on her forehead, her eyes were red, and her kimono was dark blue with red/pink sakura flowers. The girl closed her eyes and once she opened them the floor started to shake, and then the plant zombie was being squished. The plant was now on the floor green blood all over the floor, she just killed it like it was nothing. Toshiro thought, he was shocked he didn't even move nor say anything, until Matsumoto moaned in pain.

He then ran to her side "Ran, are you alright? He picked her up in his lap hugging her. "Yes, am fine Shiro. Where's Princess Aimi?" he just looked at her confused. "Ran who are you talking about?" both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked around, she knew who she was looking for, she was the Princess laying on the floor. "That's Princess Aimi! She looks hurt, I got to help her."

"Oh no you don't your hurt as well." He carried her to where Aimi and set her right beside her. "Rangiku how did this all happened? Who is she? Kurosaki said you had some information about the T-virus and who is connected to it?" Matsumoto took her time to start telling him everything about Aimi, and of the T-virus. Hitsugaya was helping with the wounds, after he was done he checked for anything that could come their way, the coast was clear. "Shiro, it started with Sosuke Aizen." He looked shocked, _"How can that bastard Aizen be involved, when he's been dead for 10 years?"_

_Sorry it was short, next chapter will be soon. Let me know how it was, need to know if I made mistakes. PLZ LOTS OF REVIEWS… TILL NEXT TIME! :3_


End file.
